Ma décision, mon choix, mon avenir
by SBWK
Summary: Alguien llega inesperadamente la vida de Jack Spicer tratando de cambiar su vida y su fututo.Chases permitira esto? Chack T.T es mi primer fic !


Bueno aquí en esta sección espero que les guste este fic será un chack o eso mas o menos tengo pensado yo o.O

Bueno como siempre Jack y cualquier personaje de Duelo Xiaolin es propiedad de WB y de su creador de un nombre impronunciable

Ya escribo este fic sin fines de lucro solo por ocio y para mantenerme entretenida a todos lo lectores D

* * *

Era un lugar oscuro, sin luz o ventanas, solo se escuchaba el frio sonido el metal y el acero asonándose con gran fuerza. Engranajes, maquinas y una que otros aparatos mecánicos se podía escuchar en ese desolado lugar junto aun olor penetrante a azufre. Pero en el fondo de este frio escenario se podían enchuecar unos firmes pasos de unas botas de color negros. 

Caminaba a paso rítmico, teniendo como coro el sonido de los engranajes y maquinas, se podía divisar una sombran alta, completamente oscura, de paso seguro y erguido.

Tras dejar atrás el paraje desolado de acero, se dirigió a un largo pasillo, ahora solo se escuchaba el solo caminar, tras unos minutos caminando llego aun gran porto de metal, se coloco a lado de este donde se encontraba un pequeño teclado, y sin míralo y con gran destreza, tecleo una contraseña con sus dedos agiles. De pronto el portón de abrió dejando ver lo que estaba en su interior.

Luces y aparatos electrónicos estaban en ese lugar, tableros y computadoras de mayor tamaño adornaban la vista. En el centro de este paraje, se encontraba una extraña cabina, la sombra humanoide se acerca a esta con un poco de desdén.

La observa de pies a cabeza y alza su muñeca a la altura de su pecho mostrando un extraño reloj, el sujeto lo vio, y en su ensombrecida cara, se pudo escuchar y sentir un profundo suspiro, oprimió unas teclas del reloj de pulsera y se abrió la cabina, introduciéndose en ella y poniéndose en posición esta se cierra.

Acto seguido el hombre desaparece.

Estaba hay como todos los días desde hace ya mas de un año, en su laboratorio, reparando, pensando, creando, maquinado, sus planes sueños e ilusiones por delante.

Pero estaba algo cansado.

Muy cansado.

Mucho más de lo acostumbrado.

Fue entonces que decidió levantarse de su mesa de trabajo enrollando sus planes y pagando esa pequeña luz que lo ayuda a no estar en completa oscuridad.

Subió las escaleras de su de su sotano-lab, y con algo de pesadez abrió la puerta y termino de pagar la ultima luz.

Ya afuera de ese oscuro lugar, el cual siempre lo acogía pese a su oscura apariencia, pensando que era el único lugar en el cual se sentía bien recibido, no le gustaba la oscuridad pero por extraño que parezca pese a estar siempre en oscuridad nada mas que acompañado luego por una pequeña lámpara no sentía temor ni miedo mucho menos soledad.

Pero hoy no sintió ganas de estar hay ya que pese a eso ese lugar siempre le causaría recordar lo que ya hace mas de alguin tiempo hacia. Y hoy no quería saber nada de eso.

Batalla, peleas, magia, hechizos y maldiciones, es de único que ha podido escuchar durante este tiempo.

Pero hoy no quería saber de eso.

Ni de magia

Ni de peleas

Ni de monjes

Ni de Wuya

Y ni de el…..

Caminado al parecer sin rumbo fijo, el joven genial del mal de ya 14 años de edad, de cabello rojo como el fuego, de tez blanca como la luna, de ojos de color sangre y de figura envidiable, la cual era cubierta ahora no con su tradicional gabardina de piel negra, ahora solo tenia puesto sus pantalones y la ya conocida camisa roja sin magas con la cabeza de frankestein y sus googles que moldeaban el peinado rebelde del menor. Este caminaba con algo de cansancio rumbo a su habitación de su ya gran conocida casa cuando llego a un estudio con la puerta cerrada.

El joven lo vio con extrañeza, mientras alzaba una ceja.

-desde cuando tenemos esta puerta? – se pregunta en su ya usual tono de voz entre sarcasmo y fastidio – vamos a verrrr- dijo mientras ponía su mano en la perilla y vio sintió el polvo de esta- arggggg gérmenes –se quejo mientras se sacuda la mano con asco- deberían limpiar este lugar!- exclamo mientras abría la puerta- algo de aseo le caería bien a esta casa –dijo mientras veía lo alrededores del lugar –pero que diablos es esto?- dijo mientras veía que en el centro del lugar se encontraba un piano –eh? ….–guardo silencio mientras analizaba el instrumento después de unos segundo embozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Mientras se acercaba al piano. - O si ya recuerdo esto era….

Era un hermoso instrumento, de color negro, de esos pianos de cola, que se podía ver en aquellas películas viejas.

El joven se acerco y alzo la tapa de las teclas del piano, sacudió un poco el banco y se sentó en este como si d un niño se tratase, pica con un dedo la techa del piano, saliendo un fino sonido.

Fue cuando voltea aun lado de donde estaba sentado y se rebelo ante el una extraña pero conocida visión o mas bien un recuerdo.

Hay estaba el un niño de apenas 8 años tratando de tocar ese piano, con la cara llena de vida y de inocencia, de pantalón negro y camisa blanca de mangas cortas. Pero entonces comenzó a revelarse mas de esta ilusión, también recordó que al principio no podio tocar, se vio a el siendo un niño fastidiado por no poder tocar el tan ya mencionado instrumento, siguió recordando hasta cuando el niño de rojos cabellos se fastidio y en un puchero azoto la tapa del piano y se bajo del banco, salía corriendo de hay - Estúpido piano!- -fue lo que sentencio antes del salir del lugar.

Jack termino de recordad y analizo. Si recordaba que no era bueno pero después en menos de unos meses después de ese hecho, logro dominarlo a la perfección.

Desde entonces cada vez que se sentía mal o solo, se sentaba en se piano y tocaba una canción.

Fue entonces cuando con orgullo trono sus dedos y comenzó a tocar una canción,

Para Elisa

Esa era su canción

Su canción favorita

Ya no la tocaba como niño

Ahora lo hacia mejor

Y a su estilo

Se escuchaba por todo el lugar el inicio de la canción y como poco a poco esta comenzó a cambiar 4l ritmo, de mas lento a mas rápido, pese que era una pieza clásica se podía escuchar en manos del genio del mal una versión nunca escuchada mas viva mas intensa y mas de Jack. S escuchaba como una versión mas techo de esta canción.

Se podía ver como Jack dejaba el alma en esta canción hasta cuando termino.

Algo cansado y sudado.

Pero contento.

Y relajado

Se levanto y bajo la tapa del piano, mientras lo veía con nostalgia. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía mejor.

Ahora que lo recuerdo por que deje de tocar esta cosa? – se pregunto mientras se tomaba de la barbilla- mmmmmmmm….. a si lo Wu …. – dijo con desde el genio. Se recrimino así mismo tanto tiempo absorbía esas cosas que comenzó al olvidar lo que hacia antes de estar ese patrañas de la magia.

Fue que entonces con u poco de animo se dirigió de nuevo a su laboratorio sin percatarse que una extraña maquina lo observa.

Este artefacto entro por debajo de la puerta, era como una araña muy pequeña con un solo ojo. Este podía ver toso lo movimientos de Jack.

AAAAAAAAAhhhhhh!!!!!- exhalo con pereza mientras estiraba sus brazos – de nuevo al trabajo no dejare que esos perdedores Xiaolin me quieten lo que es mio JA! –rio con soberbia – yo Jack spicer el joven genio del mal!!!! Les demostrare quien soy en realidad jajajajaja – rio mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura – o si amo si risa maligna – dijo con orgullo mientras entraba a su laboratorio

La pequeña araña cibernética lo siguió hasta hay y con gran rapidez entro antes de que Jack pudiera cerrar la puerta. La cámara lo enfocaba al ir rumbo a su mesa de trabajo mientras mostraba una se esa típicas sonrisas malignas que según Jack tenia.

Detrás de esa robot, el dueño recibía las imágenes del niño (lo siento pero para mi Jack es un niño o.o no se que edad tenga pero para mi no pasa de los 14 y sigue siendo un niño) el cual veía con mucho detenimiento los movimientos del pelirrojo.

En una pantalla no ma grande que un reloj el observador de Jack podía escuchar la perfección las frases del niño mientras se movía de un lado a otro de su laboratorio ,de la boca del pelirrojo solo se podía oír cosas sobre dominación mundial, el lado Heylin y de cómo pronto Chases Young lo respetaría entro otras cosas

Estúpido….- fue lo único que dijo el observador ante lo ya visto.

* * *

Bueno primer fic en esta sección y mi primer fic en espero ke les guste 

Son bien recibidos, aplausos, jitomatazos y criticas destructivas y constructivas D

Ademas esta ecena me base en una vercion tecno de Para eliza, si kieren oirla solo mandeme uncorreo owo


End file.
